A Free Elf
by 206
Summary: Fan written script from Deathly Hallows for Dobby's death. Please read.


**A/N: I started writing this for the Mugglenet Script writing contest but it's already over the page limit. Anyway for anyone who reads, please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is just fan made for entertainment. **

Ext: Night – Shell Cottage

Dead Dobby is lying on the ground near Shell Cottage. [Director's note: His glassy eyes are the focus of the shot as they reflect both some stars and Harry's face]. Harry is on his knees looking at Dobby's corpse in complete disbelief.

**HARRY**

_[softly]_

Dobby…Dobby

He reaches out a shaky hand to take the knife out of Dobby's chest. He quickly pulls his hand away and clenches his jaw. Bill, Fleur, Dean, and Luna gather around him quietly.

**BILL**

_[quietly]_

Harry.

Harry looks up and realizes that they are there.

**HARRY**

Hermione? Where is she?

**BILL**

_[placing a hand on Harry's shoulder_]

Ron's taken her inside. She'll be all right."

Harry nods his head slowly and looks back at Dobby. He stretches out his hand again and this time takes the knife from Dobby's chest. Harry shrugs out of his own jacket and places it over Dobby like a blanket; as if tucking him in. Harry stays on his knees looking at Dobby while the others talk indistinctly. Dean picks up Griphook and heads for the house. Fleur and Luna follow.

**BILL**

We should give him a proper burial.

**HARRY**

Yeah.

Harry finally gets up. His hand unconsciously moves to his scar but he does not feel Voldemort's anger or pain.

INT: Night – Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort is livid. He throws a few Crucio spells and the death eaters writhe on the floor.

EXT: Night – Shell Cottage.

**HARRY**

I want to do it right.

_[pause; turns to Bill]_

Not with magic. Have you got a spade?

EXT: Dawn – Shell Cottage

The sun is slowly rising. Harry, Ron and Dean are digging Dobby's grave.

**DEAN**

Reckon that's good enough?

Ron looks at Harry. Harry looks around the grave then nods. They get out of the grave. Harry wraps Dobby more snugly in the jacket. Ron sits down on the edge of the grave, takes off his shoes and socks. Ron puts the socks on Dobby's feet before standing. Luna arrives with a wool hat which she puts on Dobby's head.

**LUNA**

We should close his eyes

Without waiting for a response she closes Dobby's eyes. [Director's note: See Luna's reflection in Dobby's eyes before she closes them].

**LUNA**

[_softly]_

There. Now he could be sleeping.

Bill. Fleur and Hermione walk up to the grave. Ron quickly moves to Hermione's side and puts an arm around her. They all look at Dobby.

**LUNA**

[_like her usual self_]

I think we ought to say something.

[_pause_]

I'll go first shall I?

Everyone looks at her and then back at Dobby as she beings to speak.

**LUNA**

Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar.

It's so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave.

I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now.

Luna swallows then looks expectantly at Ron. Ron clears his throat.

**RON**

Yeah

[_pause; in a hoarse voice_]

Thanks Dobby

Hermione nods. She uses her left hand to wipe away some tears and then places her head wearily on Ron's shoulder. He hugs her to him a little tighter.

**DEAN**

[_softly_]

Thanks

All eyes are on Harry, he steps forward slightly. There are tears in his eyes. The sun has almost completely risen now. Harry swallows, and then takes a deep, shaky breath.

**HARRY**

_[barely above a whisper]_

Goodbye Dobby.

Bill raises his wand and the pile of dirt resting beside the grave lifts into the air and falls neatly into the grave. All except Harry turn to leave. Ron takes a step toward him.

**HARRY**

I'm just going to stay another minute.

**RON**

All right mate.

Ron escorts Hermione away from the grave. Luna approaches Harry and gives his hand a tight squeeze. Harry waits until everyone is back inside before moving towards the flower bed and picks up a large smooth stone. He takes out the two wands from his pocket, chooses one and then writes: HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF.

**HARRY**

[_whispering_]

A free elf


End file.
